


The Circle of Life: A Sebastian Moran Oneshot

by Accidental_Ducky



Series: A Father's Compromise [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidental_Ducky/pseuds/Accidental_Ducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's eyes widen when the flash of Sebastian's phone nearly blinds him, and then he realizes what just happened. "Delete it," he commands as Sebastian turns and begins to walk towards the kitchen, laughing the entire time. He can hear Jim chasing after him, followed by the smaller footsteps of his daughter hurrying to catch up. "Delete it or I'll turn you into a lampshade!"</p><p>"It's the circle of life," Sebastian mocks, his eyes tearing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Circle of Life: A Sebastian Moran Oneshot

Sebastian's day of work had been longer than most, or felt like it, and he would just be glad to get back to his loft where his daughter and lover were waiting for him. A smile managed to break through his stoic expression at the thought of the two of them, Thalia was unusually well-behaved for a baby, which was a good thing since Jim made a terrible babysitter at the best of times.

He could only hope that Jim had at least tried to keep an eye on her, but he wouldn't be surprised if the two year old wasn’t in one piece and hadn't swallowed anything that might cause her to spontaneously combust. As much as Sebastian loved the pair, they were both hard-headed and often ended their arguments—if you could call a two year old and a thirty-two year old screaming at each other a real argument—by throwing stuffed animals at each other from opposite sides of the room.

No matter how much the kid got on his nerves, they always teamed up against Sebastian's father when he came to visit. It never failed that the older man left the loft, his face beet red, the vein in his forehead throbbing, and a few creative insults thrown over his shoulder at Jim and "that ungrateful brat you call a daughter." Of course, Sebastian wasn't complaining since his father was gone after only visiting for five minutes once every three months. The only reason the man bothered to visit at all was because of Sebastian's mother, who could bend anyone to her will with a simple look.

Smiling wider now, Sebastian walks into the loft he shares with Jim, skillfully stepping around the several toys and bullet casings that litter the front hall and living room. From the back of the house, he could hear The Lion King and could deduce that his family was in Thalia's room.

Not ready to face the inevitable just yet, Sebastian pulls off his coat and throws it on the couch, beginning to straighten the house up from today's mess; bullet casings went into the locked filing cabinet in Sebastian's office, the toys go in the toy room that Thalia rarely played in, the clothes go in the laundry room, the plates in the kitchen, and the finger painting kit goes in the trash in order to avoid having anymore bright pink handprints on his expensive couch that happened to be made of white leather.

Once the front of the house looked a little less like a twister ransacked the place, Sebastian moves towards Thalia's bedroom. On a normal afternoon if things had gone well, Jim and Thalia would watch a movie on the flat screen in Thalia's room where, hopefully, Thalia would nap until Sebastian returned to cook dinner. Now, sometimes Jim would take a nap as well, and he'd find the two snoring with Jim's legs hanging off the edge of her small bed. What he found today, however, was entirely unexpected and made him snap a quick picture before Jim could catch him.

Jim was standing in the middle of Thalia's room, the child held aloft in his arms and he was singing _," It's the circle of life, and it moves us all through despair and_..." Jim's eyes widen when the flash of Sebastian's phone nearly blinds him, and then he realizes what just happened. "Delete it," he commands as Sebastian turns and begins to walk towards the kitchen, laughing the entire time. He can hear Jim chasing after him, followed by the smaller footsteps of his daughter hurrying to catch up. "Delete it or I'll turn you into a lampshade!"

" _It's the circle of life_ ," Sebastian mocks, his eyes tearing up.


End file.
